Can you keep a secret?
by amyjane1200
Summary: How well do you really know yourself? This was a very easy question to Misaki until she met him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Akiro walked inside and dropped her luggage near the couch. With an excited grin he faced her "Welcome to your new house Misaki."

She gave him an apprehensive smile, still unaccustomed with Akiro's surprisingly happy-go-lucky personality. Despite being close to Akiro's son, she never got the chance to be close to him. He was always traveling and managing their businesses abroad and Misaki only met him a couple times, the last time was at their family reunion almost 10 years ago. He became a full time dad and stayed in the city when his wife died from cancer 5 years ago and that's also when she stopped seeing her cousin, they still kept in touch despite living a hundred miles away from each other. Basing from her memory her Uncle Akiro hasn't aged a lot; with his tall built, brown eyes and stylish hair nobody would think that he's almost in his 50s.

"Thank you Uncle Akiro," she said with utmost sincerity, she will be forever in debt to him for taking her in. When her dad abandoned them when Misaki was born, her mom raised her by herself with the help of her grandfather. But as early as her dad left them, Misaki's mom followed suit when she died from a car accident when she was five. She can barely remember what her mom looked like. And just early in the summer her grandfather lost his battle with his brain tumor and she was left with nobody. All her other relatives passed around the responsibility to take care of her until Akiro found out and without any second thought took her under his wings.

"Stop thanking me. We are family," Noticing that she stood frozen at the door way, he ushered her inside. "Don't be shy. Come in, I will show you to your room."

Misaki looked around as they made their way to her new room, they have a 3-bedroom house with 2 baths. A pretty common house for a small family. Despite not having a female figure in their household they were able to keep the house tidy and clean and that gave her satisfaction. As they reached the second floor of the house, he showed her to her bedroom. It was a lot bigger than her old room. The colour theme of the room was kept neutral which she was very thankful for.

"I will let you get settled in while I prepare our dinner. Are you going to be fine here?"

"Tha-," Misaki stopped midsentence and gave him a genuine smile for the first time since they met again "I will be fine. I will start unpacking my stuff," Akiro gave her a warm smile.

Misaki took off her baseball cap and placed it on the night table. She unzipped her luggage and started placing her clothes in her closet.

"Well look who it is," Misaki turned around and her eyes widened in disbelief. She eyed him from head toe, her cousin has certainly changed a lot since the last time they saw each other. Who would have thought that her once girly cousin would become masculine? His shrilly voice has developed into a deep and husky voice and the once girly clothes he used to wear all the time was replaced with jeans and preppy shirts. "Aoi. What happened to you?"

Aoi glared at her, obviously catching on her teasing. "Wow, you still look the same," he retorted back. Misaki stood up and lightly punched him on the arm then pulled him in for a hug.

"I missed you."

xxxxxxxx

She looked herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. After grabbing her bag and putting her cap on she headed to the door.

"We will see you later Uncle Akiro," she waved goodbye and got into Aoi's car.

Ten minutes later and they pulled into the parking lot of her new school. They got off the car and Aoi waved to the other students passing by. After getting her schedule at the administration office Aoi dropped her off to her first class.

"Eat lunch with us later so I can introduce you to my friends," with that he disappeared with the crowd of students rushing to their classes.

With the room almost filled with students, she spotted an empty spot a few seats from the front. The two girls occupying the seats nearby stopped from their conversation and took notice of her.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you a new student?" The red head asked enthusiastically as soon as Misaki took her seat next to them.

Misaki looked back at them and answered hesitantly "Yeah I am a new student."

She took a good look at them as she noticed their eyes observing her intently. She slightly became conscious of herself as she already knows what they are thinking. All her life she has never really connected with other girls. Misaki grew up playing with boys, making friends with the same sex became a bit of a hassle to her since she didn't want to play the same game as them. Instead of playing house and Barbie's or drink tea with their stuffed toys. She wanted to play in the mud, climb trees, chase others around, scare the girls with worms.

The short haired girl fixed her glasses and extended her hands to Misaki "I am Shizuko and this is Sakura," she pointed at the redhead with two pigtails excitedly waving her hands at Misaki.

"Misaki," she shook Shizuko's hands and looked straight ahead to mind her own business. The two exchanged looks and shrugged.

A middle age man entered after the room after the bell rung. Everyone took their seats.

"I heard that we have a new student today," he looked around and spotted the unfamiliar face. He looked at Misaki and added "Can you introduce yourself?"

Everyone looked at her direction and started whispering. Public speaking has never been an issue to her, she knows how to handle herself.

"I am Misaki Ayuzawa, its nice to meet you all," She bowed and took her seat. A small chuckle erupted from the back of the room. Misaki didn't bother to look back to see the sources, she focused her attention to the class.

As soon as the lecture was over Misaki sauntered to the door when she felt an arm linking to hers "Have lunch with us," a familiar voice eagerly said.

"I cant my cous-" Misaki tried to escape she knows Aoi will be waiting for her.

"Please, please, please," Sakura pouted her lips. Misaki exhaled and nodded her head. The last thing she wanted to do in her first day is to offend her classmates. They sat under a big tree located on the side of the building. Once they began eating Kagome removed her cap and fanned herself, the temperature in the city was much warmer than in the province. Sakura watched her carefully.

"Why did you cut your hair so short?" she asked as she took a bite from her sandwich

Misaki gave her a tensed laugh, she reached for her hair and fixed it quickly before putting her hat back on.

"I just don't like having long hair. Its just too much work so I cut it short when I was seven and maintained it like this ever since then."

She still remembers running around with her long hair when she was a kid, it would fly to her face, stick to her sweaty back. It was such a hassle combing out the tangles in her hair and making sure its in place. One time she was playing around and her messy hair got stuck on the fence as she was trying to climb over it. After an hour of untangling it, she fumingly ran back to their house looked for a pair of scissors and chopped her hair off. Grandpa Kenny wasn't very pleased at the sight he walked into after just leaving her quickly to buy groceries. But he was very accepting, he loved her for who she was.

"It is such a shame; your hair looks very healthy and your eyes are very pretty, I bet you would look very beautiful with long hair and a dress. We need a make over. Shizuko we need to go shopping with Misaki and-" Shizuko stuffed Sakura's mouth with a strawberry.

"Excuse my friend, she can be a handful sometimes," Shizuko gave Misaki a smile and then glared at her friend, "and can be very ignorant too."

"Don't worry about it," She looked down and munched on her food, it has always been like that, hanging out with girls. Misaki knows she's different from the other girls, she has always been an outcast. They disapprove and criticize how she dresses and how she acts. But she became accustomed to it, that's the real her and nothing can change that.

"Have you dated anyone? If you don't mind me asking," Sakura continued her interrogation.

"Ask away. No I have no experience in dating yet"

"So are you attracted to girls?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah," Misaki said nonchalantly. She is very particular about her likes and dislikes and has always been open about herself. Being surrounded with boys all her life she never felt attracted to any of them.

"How long have you known that you're only attracted to girls?" Shizuko joined in.

"All my life, I guess. I find boys disgusting and rude," she shook her head in repulse as she thought of her earlier memories with the other boys. "unlike girls who are very clean, pretty and refined and I find those qualities very attractive."

Sakura tilted her head in one side and thought for a moment "Interesting," she gave her a big smile.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Since the juniors have a free period after their fourth class Misaki decided to stroll around to familiarize herself with the school. As she approached the corner of the second floor, she overheard two figures talking by the staircase.

"Please accept my gift," Misaki stopped in her tracks. A confession was being made.

"Takumi I put so much effort into making this cake. Please accept it," the girl's voice quivered

"No," he responded coldly

The girl pushed the cake towards him as he was about to walk past her and it fell on the floor. The cake splattered on the white tile, the girl looked at her smashed cake and ran away. Takumi stared it for a second and continued walking. Misaki gritted her teeth in annoyance. One thing she can never stand are bullies and arrogant guys. How dare they make fun of these poor, innocent girls?

"Hey, you!"

Takumi looked back and saw her walking quickly towards his direction.

"Well this is new. Are you confessing to me too?" Misaki scoffed in disbelief 'Who does this guy think he is'.

"Did your parents ever teach you how to treat girls properly?" she retorted.

He eyed her for a second and turned his back from her. He continued walking while Misaki was left stunned in her spot. As he disappears from her sight Aoi found her and asked her to come with him "Where were you at lunch?"

"These girls in my class asked me to have lunch with them." She replied still disturbed by her encounter with the narcissistic guy.  
They turned on to the next corner "About time you start making friends with the same gender," before Misaki can react he continued "Come on, I will introduce you to my friends." They went inside an empty classroom.

"Hey guys this is my cousin, Misaki," Aoi introduced her

"These are my friends, Hinata," Aoi pointed at the guy stuffing his face with bread. "Nice to meet you," he babbled.

"Kouga," the guy playing his guitar quickly waved at Misaki.

"Tora," Aoi pointed at the guy sitting next to Kouga. Tora grinned at her.

"And that is Takumi Usui," he pointed at the guy sitting by the window. She moved her head to his direction and her eyebrows scrunched in disgust. Takumi walked towards them, he took the empty seat beside Hinata and stared at her with a bored look.

It was the first time Misaki had the chance to take a good look of the conceited bastard. Chiseled jaw, blonde hair, nice lips, high nose line and smouldering emerald-green eyes. She immediately retreated her look as soon as her thoughts began to wander and instead focused on Hinata who was talking about a new restaurant. She can barely make sense of what he was saying as she can still feel the emerald-eyed guy staring intensely at her. For the first time she wasn't able to control herself, her body failed her objections and inquisitively glanced back at him. A small smile was playing on his lips as his left eyebrow raised suspiciously. Her face reddened and she immediately looked away. 'Who does this guy think he is?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I totally forgot that I already have a few chapters written out for this story. Going to start updating this weekly as well. Thanks to those people who reviewed/favorited/followed this story, hope you guys will like this.  
**

* * *

Misaki focused her sight on her food, she could still feel an intense gaze coming from the emerald-eyed guy sitting opposite to her. She grabbed a piece of fries and put it in her mouth while slightly sneaking a look to see the guy still staring at her with a poker face. 'What the hell is up with this guy' she thought to herself. Starting to get into her nerves, she furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him. He exhaled and looked away to stare at the window. This resulted Misaki to get more annoyed. Never in her life has a guy infuriated her like that.

After lunch she caught him walking to his next class, "What is your deal?" Misaki stopped him.

"Get out of my way,"

"You're starting to get in my nerves. If you have something to say, say it to my face,"

Takumi looked her in the eye and her face flushed. She doesn't know why his staring was bothering her. Maybe because she knows that despite that pretty face of his, he was a horrible guy with ill intentions.

"Do you want me to punch you on the face?" if all else fails she learned to use violence to intimidate the person. It worked to most people, except him.

"Whatever," he walked passed her.

She grumbled in frustration and walked the other direction when she came across Sakura carrying five books in one arm and pulling two mesh bags full of soccer balls behind her.

"Misaki. Help," Sakura cried out when she saw Misaki jogging up to her direction.

She easily lifted the books out of her hand and took the mesh bags from her, Sakura held back her tears as she looked at Misaki in admiration.

"You are so strong, Misaki" she gushes

"Why are you carrying all of this?"

Her lips puckered and her eyes began to water "Our gym teacher is punishing us for being late," Misaki smiled uncomfortably since she didn't know how to console her.

"It's okay," she awkwardly muttered.

Shizuko trailed behind, groaning as she pulled more bags with her. Misaki eased up her load and took one bag.

"Where do you need to bring this?"

"To Mr. Yuki's office," Shizuko exhaled

"I will bring this there," she looked at Sakura and instructed her, "Why don't you help Shizuko instead?"

"You are really reliable," Shizuko smiled at her

Misaki made her way to the next building when she noticed three male students huddled behind the science building harassing a female student. She looked terrified and Misaki clenched her fists in anger.

* * *

"Hey the new student is picking a fight with the seniors," a student entered the class room and yelled out.

"Misaki?" Aoi rolled his eyes and sighed. Most of the students became curious and walked out to see the commotion. Takumi followed them to the front yard where they see a crowd gathering around the feisty girl and a few male students.

"Because I am not a guy you think I can't fight you?"

"Who is this tomboy anyway?" the guy with studded earrings asked.  
"Get the fuck out of here," the student with a black bandana yelled out

"I wont until you say sorry to this girl," she dropped her loads to the ground

"Ha. Make us," the shorter student with spiky hair provoked her

"Fight me then. If you win, I will apologize to you in front of the whole school," she cracked her knuckles "and if I win you will kneel down in front of me and apologize to that girl,"

The three seniors looked at each other and laughed hysterically, "Sure little girl"

Kouga looked at Aoi "Arent you going to stop your cousin?"

Aoi exhaled, he knew he can't do anything to stop her, "Just let her."

Takumi crossed his arms and looked at the scene unfold. This kid is always looking for a fight.

Naoya walked closer to Misaki with a smug smile on his face. Before he can do anything she stepped back and kicked him across the face. The bystanders were surprised. The remaining two seniors exchanged looks and charged at her at the same time, she punched the first guy straight on his face. Before anyone can react, all three boys were down in the ground and everyone erupted into cheers.

As the crowd slowly faded out. Aoi and the other's approached her, Kouga put his arm around Misaki "You are one of the boys' now."

"Damn, I didn't know you're so cool" Tora nodded in approval

"Wasn't she cool?" Hinata looked at Takumi

Takumi looked her over and turned around. As he walked away he started laughing out loud. Misaki clenched her fists in annoyance, before she could make a move Aoi put his hand around her shoulder.

"I think that's enough fighting for you today. Dad is going to be so mad when he hears about this,"

-x-

Takumi heard the door opening. He sat up from his position and peered down from his hidden spot. Misaki nursed her right hand with an ice pack and sat by the railings. It is going to take at least a week for her hand to heal.

Takumi returned to his position and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of trying to get back to his interrupted sleep his brows creased in frustration, he exhaled loudly and stood up. Towering over her figure, he blocked the sun hitting her face, she opened her eyes and scowled at him.

"What do you want?" she asked with disdain.

"What made you think that you can handle all those guys?"

"I don't need a lecture from you,"

"I don't have any plans to lecture you, I am just curious,"

"They were harassing the girl and I don't like boys using their strength over girls just to control them or make them do what they want them to do," She took off her cap and stared at the floor.

Takumi nodded in understanding "you seem like a good person but you are reckless and a walking disaster," he crouched down to her level and took out a handkerchief. He wrapped it around her hand. "Don't do that again, you will make some people worry."

Misaki watched his figure disappear. Did that guy just complimented and insulted her at the same time? She shook her head in disbelief and let out a small laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Questions, comments, suggestions? Leave them in a review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I am very ecstatic from all of the positive reviews I am receiving for this story.T** **hank you myyukkie, bimba603, nellwyn924, valerie1995 and guest for your reviews :)**

 **splatter-elf: You are too nice but thank you that means a lot :D**

 **Tsuray: Glad I got your approval lol. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also I would like to thank you guys for nominating me and my other story Mission:Impossible on the Maid-Sama Fanfiction Awards. If you would also like to vote for your fav author and stories head over to violet167 / WhiteAngel83's profile.**

* * *

"So the school called," Akiro casually said as he folded his newspaper away. She slightly winced as she was hoping that he will never find out. Misaki glanced at Aoi, expecting that he would cover up for her like he used to do when they were still kids but he pretended to not hear anything and was absorbed in eating his cereals.

"I heard you got into a fight yesterday," he folded his hands together and faced her.

"Yeah," She exhaled and mumbled under her breath. Feeling guilty for letting him down, she avoided his inquisitive stare and scoffed down her food quickly. She has only been in their house for a week and she already caused him trouble.

"Thanks for the food,"

"Sit down," Akiro commanded. Misaki returned to her seat, a bit stunned to see a different side of him. Who knew that her carefree and easy going uncle can also be strict and stern.

"I don't ever want to hear you fighting with someone again. Okay?" he instructed

She gave him an incredulous look, even her grandfather never asked her unreasonable requests. Maybe because he usually never finds out that she gets into fights, she always hid her wounds and bruises with a concealer that her mom used to own. Grandpa Kenny never noticed, even if the shade was too light on her tanned skin courtesy of spending most of the hours of the day under the sun. She should probably thank his poor eyesight for that. But even when he finds out from overhearing the women talking at the market about how she was such a bad kid, Grandpa Kenny would yell at the ladies for gossiping about his precious grand daughter then he would come home and walk up to her to hit her on the back of the head for misbehaving.

They both knew they couldn't do anything about their situation, they only had each other. She didn't have a parents to scold the neighborhood kids for bullying her or parents to soothe her when she was crying. She had to learn to stand up for herself, alone.

"But-"

"I know you are strong, Misaki," he leaned closer trying to get her full attention. "Aoi told me that you've trained before. But there will come a time when you need to learn how to choose your own battles and learn when its time to walk away and fight without using violence. Do you understand me?"

Misaki nodded her head despite being unclear of his message, she didn't want to argue with the guy who took her in and put a roof over her head. The ride to school wasn't any better than the happening on their breakfast table, Aoi was very quiet. He hasn't spoken a word to her since last night. Deciding to break the ice, she poked him on the arm. He didn't budge and kept his sight on the road.

"Are you mad at me?" she poked him on the arm again.

He quickly glanced at her then looked behind him as he changed lanes, "Yes"

"Because I picked a fight with those guys?" she continued

"No. because you are careless and impulsive," her hand dropped down to her side as her mood turned sour

She straightened up on her seat and faced him, "I just did what was right,"

"It wasn't, you could have gotten yourself hurt,"

"You know I can handle myself," Out of all people he expected at least him to understand.

"I know you're strong Misaki but what if it was in a different situation and you picked a fight with them, they could have easily gang up on you and god knows what could have happened to you," he parked the car as she slumped back on her seat and looked out the window.

"I was just worried about you," he said before getting out of the car.

* * *

Misaki was lost in thought the whole class, she couldn't get off of her head the conversation she had with her uncle and cousin. She doesn't get what they are worried about, she became strong for a reason, to protect herself so she doesn't have to be a burden to anyone. Before the start of her next class she decided to clear her head and went to the rooftop.

It was a new place she found in the campus that was secluded and peaceful, except a certain blonde boy loiters in the same place, taking her chances she pushed open the metal door hoping to not have any company. She groaned when she spotted the narcissistic blonde boy leaning on the railings, even his posture looked smug. She rolled her eyes and headed back when he noticed her presence.

"Hey," he called out.

She looked back and hesitated, with no other option she decided to stay. She walked towards his direction and sat on the concrete floor. Noticing her disoriented face, he chose to not say anything and just sat beside her. They stayed silent for a while until she voiced out the thoughts that has been bothering her. She doesn't know why she decided to confide to him but he was the only person there and she greatly needed another person's perspective regarding the matter. Even if it was hard to admit she realized that she can be a bit stubborn, something she had to learn the hard way.

"I feel like I am just being a burden to Aoi and my uncle. They are worrying about me for something so stupid," she looked up and sighed.

The boy beside her remained silent, the only noise that could be heard was the gust of the wind and rustling of the leaves nearby followed by a muffled scream. Usui put his left hand over her mouth and tackled her to the ground. Using his other hand, he pinned her hands over her head. Misaki's eyes widened in shock, she let out a shriek as he caged her body between his legs. After recollecting herself, she bit the hand covering her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled as he retreated back his hand.

"Just trying to prove a point here,"

"You stupid shit, let me go," she squirmed out of his hold. Takumi loosened his grip and Misaki pulled back her hand.

With her eyes glistening with unshed tears and face bright red from embarrassment she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you harass me?"

Not flinching one bit. He stared straight into her eyes "Imagine if it was another guy on top of you. What do you think they can do to you? You are still a girl," he got off of her and sat back down. Misaki stormed out not bothering to look back. She held back the tears forming in her eyes, she refused to show any sign of weakness in front of anybody. Once she got to the hall, it was crowded with students making their way to their next. Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear her friends calling out.

"Misaki," Sakura heaved as they finally caught up with her.

"We have been calling out to you," Shizuko tried to catch her breath. Misaki leaned back on the nearby wall and finally glanced up at them.

"Are you okay?" they asked as they finally noticed her disheveled appearance.

"I don't understand what they are all thinking," she clenched her firsts as she recalled what that bastard did to her, "I know I am still a girl but I can handle myself, if someone tries something to me I can beat them to death,"

Misaki and Shizuko exchanged looks, understanding the situation they tried to put some sense to her.

"Misaki you are being a bit stubborn," Sakura said

"I am not. I am trying to make you guys understand that I can handle my-" Misaki was cut off by Shizuko

"We know you are capable of protecting yourself. But as bad as it may seem to you, you are still a girl and you need to think of yourself first. They care for you that is why they worry about your safety."

Misaki became quiet, slowly processing everything they said, "I have to apologize to them, right?"

"I think that's the right thing to do," Sakura smiled at her friend.

-XX-

Takumi didn't show up to their table at lunch, with nobody knowing his exact location she tried her luck and went up to the rooftop at the end of the day. He was still on the same spot where she left him in the morning. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head back on the brick wall.

She finally understood the message his uncle and cousin was trying to convey. Even in his own little sick and twisted way, the bastard was just trying to make her understand that her hastiness and impulsiveness can get in her in more trouble.

"I am sorry," Takumi opened his eyes and stared with a blank look.

"I just never had anyone to rely on all my life. I wanted to be strong and I thought once I can defend myself I don't have to rely on anyone," she fiddled with her thumb

"There's a lot of people around you that wants to help. I hope that you keep that in mind from now on,"

Growing up she didn't want to be a burden to her sick grandfather and with nobody to reply on, she forced herself to be independent. Misaki looked down the floor as she thought of her childhood once again, a hand then reached out to her head and patted her gently.

"Don't think about it too much, you're forgiven," he stood up from his position and walked away. Her hand moved to the top of her head where his hand left. She felt her body tense up as she felt a momentary shock and warmth.

'What the fuck?' she muttered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys, I am so sorry for the late update. I moved to a new house and didn't have access to the internet until a few days ago. I did try to write as much as possible these last few weeks but became kind of busy unpacking and getting settled in. Also I don't think I will be able to update my other story until the end of this week, so I am very sorry about that too. Anyway as usual thanks for your wonderful reviews. Hope you will enjoy this chapter :))

* * *

Misaki was the first one back in the changing room after gym class. A small frown formed on her face when she found her locker wide open and empty. Books and clothes were spread all over the floor leading to the stalls where the shower was running. The rest of her belongings was dumped in one of the stalls at the far end, with her bag hanging on the shower head. She closed the faucet and sighed dejectedly as she regarded the state of her books. It will take at least a day for them to dry and it wouldn't be in the best condition after. Whoever pulled this type of prank must despise her so much.

After taking out most of the water in her bag she began picking up her drenched books and clothes and toss it inside. At the same time, the other girls from her class finished up with their run and piled into the changing room. Chatters resonated around the room while Misaki sat quietly in the corner. Everybody in her classes already has their own clique, being a new student it was much harder for her to make friends adding in the fact that her short hair, manly style and brute personality but feminine facial structure can give a wrong impression. She glanced around and tried to determine who was responsible for the childish prank when she made eye contact with one of the girls changing her clothes.

"What are you looking at?" She looked at Misaki with disgust. The others stopped and stared at them and began whispering as they looked her over.

"Get out of here you freak," she clutched her shirt tighter to her body. Misaki mentally rolled her eyes, like there was something to look at. Misaki shrugged it off and walked out. She has learned over the years to not let what they say get to her. Not everyone will understand her and that's okay.

-x-

After her second period class she learned from Sakura and Shizuko about the girl from her gym class. Her name is Tomoe and was the head of the cheer leading team, despite her popularity she doesn't have a very good reputation around the school. Misaki has been bullied before by the neighborhood boys when she was a kid but harassment from girls seems to be different and something she doesn't know how to handle.

Her thoughts were cut short when someone bumped onto her shoulder, the worksheets she was supposed to hand in to her English teacher flew and scattered on the floor.

"Watch where you are going, freak," it was a familiar voice, she looked up and Tomoe scowled at her. Misaki crouched down and sighed as she picked up the papers, some students gave her a second look but nobody dared to help her out. The passing students gave a little effort not to step on the papers. Finally, a student stopped and gave her a hand.

"Are you okay?" She passed her some of the papers.

"Yeah," Tomoe and her friends were watching from a few distance and chuckling while making some snide comments. Misaki looked at them in discomfort, she has never been treated this way before. She wanted to be pissed but this was a totally new experience to her. She might be fearless when it comes to picking a fight with the boys but girls are a different subject. How can she possibly hurt them?

"Just ignore them," she gave Misaki a comforting smile, "I am Yumi. What's your name?"

"Misaki," she smiled at Yumi.

-x-

Hinata stared back at the boys with hunger and longing in his eyes, everyone seemed to be teasing him with their scrumptious food. Aoi and Misaki arrived a moment later and sat beside him.

"Are you eating an apple?" Aoi asked in surprise.

"I am in a tight budget. I still have to pay rent this month so I can only afford this," he wiped his eyes and took another bite.

Misaki looked at him pitifully, "Here we can share my lunch,"

Everyone started gesturing at her with their arms and shaking their heads to stop her from doing something she will regret.

'What? Why?' She mouthed at them.

Hinata disregarded them and gave her a huge smile. "You are an angel sent from above," he reached over her plate and scoffed down the entire plate. She was only able to grab a couple fries before all of her food disappeared. Aoi face palmed while she looked at Hinata in disbelief. A moment after a plate moved in front of her.

"Lets share Misaki-kun," Usui offered with a sly smile. It might not be to her liking but she has grown closer to him over the last few weeks.

"thanks," she took his offer and reached over his share.

Even with the loud chatter in the cafeteria, they could still hear the giggling of the girls from a few tables ahead. It was Tomoe and her group looking at her direction, particularly at the person beside her. Her eyebrows shot up as she glanced at Takumi, girls actually go crazy over him, beside his appearance she doesn't understand what was all the fuss. Her thoughts were cut short when Yuri called her name as she passed by. Misaki waved back, it was nice to know that there were still a few girls that are nice to her.

The boys looked back, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah."

"She's hot," Kuga sighed dreamily

"Stop it, Yumi is out of your league," Aoi laughed as he patted Kuga on the back.

"Yeah she's really pretty," she said casually as she reached for some chips. Everyone in the table paused for a second as they stared at her in shock. A cunning smiled formed on Kuga and Tora's faces as an idea crossed their minds.

"Is she your type?" Kuga moved his head closer to her.

Misaki thought for a second, "Yeah," she slowly nodded her head, "She's pretty and nice,"

"This is the first time she admitted she likes girls," Tora smiled wickedly

"Do you want me to set you up with some girls?" Kuga had on a mischievous grin

"Misaki is going on a date. Wow, this is going to be a first," Aoi teased.

"She's only interested in me, so stop wasting your time," Takumi put his arm around her.

"Don't joke about stuff like that Takumi," Hinata warned him with a serious look on his face.

"Ha. Whos going to like you? You are a perverted piece of shit," She pushed him away.

With an excited glint in her eyes, she faced the boys, "Set it up."

The boys banged their hands on the table and hollered while Takumi watched her in the corner of his eyes.

-xx-

At the end of the day, she went back to the rooftop to check on her things. The sun was blazing down and her books and notes were close to drying. As she expected the sheets became wrinkled and crumpled. It might be a harmless prank but it was very inconvenient for her. Shortly after, the metal door creaked open. She didn't bother to look back as she knows the only person that goes there aside from her.

"Haven't seen you here in a while," he exclaimed as he made his way towards her.

"What happened?" he grabbed one of the books neatly piled in a line.

"I dropped them in the pool," getting someone involved was the last thing she wanted. She knows that her cousin and friends will be there for her but it will be just a matter of time before those girls get tired of picking on her.

He gave her a second look before dropping the book back to its place, "You are clumsy,"

She tolerated his remark and kept quiet, she didn't want him to ask more questions. God knows how bad she was in lying.

"Are you really going on a date?" he asked out of nowhere. She gave him a peculiar look but after a while gave him an answer.

"Yeah. I want to give it a try. I have never dated anyone and it seems like I am missing out on some things. I want to experience what it is like to fall in love," she looked down as her cheeks flushed, she has never admitted that to anyone.

Takumi nodded in understanding.

"Have you ever been in love?" Misaki asked in curiosity. He seemed to be the type of person to play with girls' feelings. Maybe he got his heart broken by someone and thus the reason why he became a conceited bastard, she thought silently.

"No," she sneered mentally, as she expected nobody was good enough for him. She continued to probe him. Even if she wants to deny it, he was a big mystery. She can call him many names but regardless of his personality he helped her realize a lot of things. She couldn't help but become curious of his story.

"Have you kissed anyone?"

He was taken a back by her question, "Yes," he answered with much deliberation

"What is it like to kiss a person that you are attracted to?" She shifted her position and turned her body to listen more intently. His hand covered his mouth as he tried to cover his laugh.

"Fine. Don't answer it," she huffed

He chuckled and carried on, "You will be very anxious and nervous as you think about kissing her. It is that same feeling you get when you are about to drop down from a roller coaster but in a much more exciting and feeling good kind of way,"

"Woahh, really?" Misaki's eyes widened in amazement. She leaned in closer to him and urged him to continue. "This is all really useful. What else?"

"When you kiss her you will feel butterflies in your stomach and your heart will beat so fast you think it will burst out of your chest," she nodded her head as she mentally took notes. His voice became monotonous and added "well that's what I read."

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows "What? I thought you've experienced all of this."

He looked straight into her eyes "I guess I haven't found the girl that makes me feel all those things," Her mouth gaped open as she stared back at him in a daze.

He seemed to snap out of a state of bewilderment and hurriedly turned away, "Well, good luck on your date. Let me know how it goes."

* * *

 **A/N: Questions, comments, suggestions? Leave them in a review.**

nellwyn924: I still have a long way to go but thank you so much :)

tsuray: Love, must be nice to have an inspiration ;) Thanks for your reviews

pasjsdfds: haha you keep changing your username I cant keep track anymore. Anyway good luck in your studies :D


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki nervously waited by her locker after school. It will be her very first date and she can barely keep her excitement inside. Dating have crossed her mind before but with many responsibilities at home she never really had the chance to meet other people. After she agreed to be set up with, Kuuga immediately found a girl for her. He knew her date from middle school and was a year younger than them.

She let Aoi dress her in the morning after he strongly opposed of her wearing a T-shirt and sweats. She wore an unbuttoned denim shirt and wore a plain tee inside, black jeans and a white sneaker. He completed her look with a grey beanie. She trusted his judgement and went on with her new found fashion style. Her cousin might be really good as people complimented her a lot throughout the day and for once she felt like a teenager.

"Misaki," her thoughts where cut short when she spotted Kuuga excitedly waving at her as he walked towards her with a girl in tow. A small smiled formed on Misaki's lips, she might be just her type. A small petite brunette with a very small and cute face shyly waved at her, in one glance you could tell that she was very reserved and refined. Exactly the qualities she finds attractive on girls.

"Misaki this is Haru,"

"Haru this is my good friend, Misaki. She's a total gentleman, she will take care of you," he darted his eyes towards Misaki and gave her a wink.

"Its very nice to meet you," she was soft spoken, she shook Misaki's hand and there was an awkward silence.

"Well, I will leave you guys to yourselves. Have fun on your date," he patted the both of them on the back.

Before turning on his heels, he leaned towards Misaki, "Let me know if it goes well, okay?" he mumbled before scurrying away. Misaki laughed nervously as she directed her attention to her date.

"So, where do you want to go?" Misaki broke the silence.

"I really want to try this new Italian restaurant, it is just a few blocks from here,"

"I like Italian," she smiled at Misaki, "Lets go."

Misaki was really happy with how the date was going, they were connecting and having a good time. It was awkward at first, especially the ride to the restaurant. Misaki didn't know what to talk about, she felt very nervous and thought that something might go wrong but Haru started asking her questions about her hobbies, school and things turned out for the better.

Misaki opened the door for her, escorted her around and it seemed like Haru was having a lot of fun. It was a totally new experience to Misaki, she was very comfortable with her and it is very rare for her to bond with other people. At the end of the night, they walked around the neighbourhood, enjoying the light breeze and continued their conversation. Misaki's phone buzz on their way back to her car.

 _'I hope you are having fun -Takumi,'_ she rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket. He bet she was. She was having more fun than she ever had with that idiot. She couldn't even imagine having this kind of moment with him, they couldn't even hang out for more than 10 minutes before he does something that will piss the crap out of her or before he harasses her like there's no tomorrow.

Sitting in the car and listening to her favourite songs, the silence was rather comforting and relaxing. After a very successful date, it was a nice way to end the day.

"I really love this band. You have to hear their new single," Haru gushes and turned up the volume while singing along. She looked back at Misaki and sang her favourite lines and Misaki chuckled at her antics. She could actually see their relationship going somewhere, she wants to spend more time with her and get to know her better.

Misaki then spotted a small crumbs stuck in her hair, she reached over to remove it and Haru became still as she noticed Misaki inching closer to her. Her eyes slowly closed and Misaki retreated back to her position. She froze in her spot when she noticed Haru closing in on her. Wait. Was this where they were supposed to kiss?

'Oh shit. shit'. She repeated in her head. Deciding to go with the flow, she awkwardly puckered her lips and met Haru's waiting lips. She gave her a quick peck and rigidly leaned back on her seat. Haru opened her eyes and looked at her in confusion.

* * *

As soon as she sat down on their usual table, everyone was grinning at her like an idiot and waiting for her to share the news.

"How was your date?"

"It went very well. Thank you very much," she smirked, "We are going on another date this weekend. I am bringing her to the carnival," Tora and Kuuga exchanged looks before giving her a sly smile.

"Did anything happen last night?"

"Like what?" she raised her eyebrows

Kuuga puckered his lips and made kissing sounds. She threw a couple of fries at their direction while Aoi whipped his head back towards her.

"No way!" Aoi exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"We kissed once. That was it,"

"Oohh yeah," they boys teased while Takumi remained silent in his spot

"I am glad that things are going well with you two," Hinata slightly nudged her on the shoulder.

"Me too," she forced a smile.

-x-

"It wasn't like what you described it," she sighed disappointed. It might be because of the stupid unrealistic expectation set by romantic movies she has seen before but she expected that her first kiss to be magical. A toe curling kiss that will send shiver down your spine and bring butterflies in your stomach. "I guess its different for every person," she sighed dejectedly

"Haven't you had your first kiss?" Misaki turned to the blonde boy beside her. Since they have a free period, she decided to stay behind and think at the rooftop, "I am sure you have dated so many women,"

"Well let us not assume things. Maybe I am a totally different person than you are making me out to be. Maybe I am your type,"

"Ha. Yeah right. Never in a million years. You stupid shit," she laughed hysterically. She cleared her throat and thought for a moment.

"Maybe it depends on the person you are with." She added

"Wanna try it?" he casually asked like he was asking to borrow someone else's pen.

"No! What the hell?" she jolted up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Go harass someone else,"

He stood up and walked closer to her with a cunning smirk while she backed out, trying to put as much space between them.

"Takumi, don't you dare come any closer," She felt her back touch a wall and her hands automatically shot up in defense.

"Come on, it will be quick," he said with haughty expression

"NO," she glared at him

"Fine," he took a step back and pouted. Without any warning he suddenly put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her. Like a hot iron burnt him, he impulsively let go of her.

"Yeah you are right. I didn't feel anything," with a stunned reaction and a small blush on his cheeks he looked away. With a whirlwind of emotion and feeling in her body, she held her breath in and her gaze dropped down the concrete floor

"Yeah me too."

Once he left, Misaki reached for her lips in astonishment, she could still feel his warm lips pressed against hers. Her hand slowly moved down to grip her chest as her heart beat erratically. She took a deep breath and leaned back on the wall to support her body wobbling in shock. It seemed like she was caught in her own lies she doesn't even know exist.


End file.
